


Breakfast and Puns

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fuck Canon, Ignoring Canon Is What I Do Best, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Pietro Maximoff Lives, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: The biggest mistake that was ever made was Fury creating the Avengers. Not because they didn't work well together, or that they weren't good heroes. They worked fantastically together, and they always won their battles. No, it was a mistake because of how they all feed of each other's chaotic energy.





	Breakfast and Puns

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to mention that none of these stories relate to each other, no incest today. (Or ever). Also, I need a break from puns for a while.

When Peter walked into the commons room that morning, he wasn't sure what to expect. After all, living with the Avengers was a best a chaotic mess, and at worst living hell. He wasn't expecting to see the room covered in rainbows with pride flags hanging from the ceilings and rainbow colored pancakes sitting on the table. Steve motioned for him to sit down.

"Happy pride month, Peter!" His boyfriend, Harley said. 

"Harley, how many times do I have to tell you to not eat with your mouth open?" Steve lectured in his PSA voice. Peter snickered at the thought. 

"Come on, babe, **chill** out," Tony laughed at his own joke. 

"Fine," He groaned, giving in to his boyfriend's request. "I'm going to Starbucks. What does everyone want?" 

"I've already got coffee here!" Tony complained, snuggling into Steve. 

"Yeah, but I want an iced Americano."

"Again, I've already got one right here!" Everyone laughed as Steve seemed confused, before groaning.

"Really, Tony? Buck, get him to stop!" He pleaded to his other boyfriend, and gave up as he saw Bucky was laughing too.

..............................................................................

"It's pride month, right?" Peter asked, after Steve had left for Starbucks.

"Does the decor not answer your question?" Tony smirked.

"Yes! I've been waiting to make this pun for almost a year! Harls, didya know that I swing both ways?" Harley just groaned fondly at his boyfriend's antics.

"Oh, so we're doing that now?" Natasha asked.

"Yep!" Peter said, proudly.

"I would try, but puns are hard to come up with all bi myself," Tony joked.

"If you asked me about my sexuality, I couldn't give you a straight answer," Natasha kissed her girlfriend, Pepper, on the cheek, and got up.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm just not thinking straight," Pietro said, winking flirtatiously at Peter. 

"I must be made of gallium and yttrium, because I'm GaY," Bruce said.

"Lesbian," Wanda stumbled over her words. It was quiet for a moment before everyone laughed.


End file.
